universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Aranryanchampion/The Ultimate Poll that will decide the FINAL CHARACTER!
Hello everyone, I am ARC and I have an announcement to make! As you probably read on the picture above, I will let you decide which one of these twelve characters will take up the final spot in the roster. I was originally going to make this announcement tomorrow, but I wanted to give you some time so I am doing this today instead. After all, the more time you get to vote and the more people that participate, the more interesting the outcome will be when the results have arrived. In case you want to know where these characters come from, then here is a list: * Korra (The Legend of Korra) * Applejack EQG (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Sunset Shimmer EQG (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Pinkie Pie EQG (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Leomon (Digimon Adventure 01) * Gargomon (Digimon: The Movie) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13: th) * Predator (Predator (1987)) * Mokap (Mortal Kombat: Deady Alliance) * Kurtis Stryker (Mortal Kombat III) * Kan-Ra (Killer Instinct (2013)) * Larvell Jones (Police Academy) The release schedule for the upcoming movesets is the following in case you want to know that as well: * Final Empty Slot #5 winner (Bruce Lee) * Rosa Anarchy's Replacement * Fiona Blazela's Replacement * The winner of this poll! I also want to apologize to WageGannon6, because I feel like I have been acting like a jerk the last couple of days regarding the Equestria Girl reps in this poll. The way I have been acting recently makes me feel that I am controlling him. That I am saying that he cannot add certain characters into his game without my approval. And that is just really idiotic on my part, so Wage if you read this. I want you to know that if you had plans to include Applejack EQG or Pinkie Pie EQG in you game, then just go ahead and tell me which one you want to use. So I can find another character to replace that person with. After all, this whole ordeal started with me adding the "Possible SARCBB fighters" category on Pinkie Pie EQG's page even though the "Possible SWG6BB fighters" category was still there! So I just want you to know that I am sorry, for acting like such a selfish jerk recently and I hope that by doing this, I can make things right again. Also Rainbow Dash EQG's guidance will be delayed, because Sunset Shimmer might become playable, depending on how many votes she gets. Otherwise she will show up during Rainbow Dash EQG's guidance and tell Pit everything about her Rainbowlicious Friend. Now I probably should talk about Kan-Ra, since I did say that no characters from a Microsoft and Sony property would not be in this game. And Killer Instinct is owned by Rareware, which is now owned by Microsoft, so it would make Killer Instinct a "Microsoft Property". Well, I sort of toughed on this in my exceptions-video that Kan-Ra could get in if I decided to break that rule. The reason why I chose him, is because well... he is a badass and he does not mess around with anybody! His playstyle is really cool and I could just imagine how most of his attacks would look like in a Smash-Bros.-Environment. If WageGannon6 does invite Pinkie Pie EQG or Applejack EQG to his game, then I suppose I could replace them with another rule-breaking character. Like Krusty the Clown or Mr. Burns (who by the way is also one of the few Simpsons characters that I genially like) or perhaps something else that I have been interested in making. But I will think about it when I get a solid confirmation what WageGannon6 is going to do with these ladies. Also, if Jason Voorhess gets in, then I guess he would count as a really late Halloween special. But then again, I released the Christmas special (L. A. Grinch) in like what, May-June? So I guess this is okay as well. If you have any questions, then just feel free to ask. :) Tomorrow, I will probably write Syndrome's guidance and confirm the next wave of Babalities. So please look forwards to that and I am also really looking forwards to see what all of you wonderful people have to offer which your projects. I do care about you a lot, since we are friends and I do not want to be hated by everyone like what happened to I0Love0Amy0Rose. So please go right ahead and use your six votes on either one of these twelve characters! If one of the Equestria Girls gets removed by request, then I will find a suitable replacement and if that lady did receive any votes, then the people who voted on her will get their votes back so they can use them on somebody else. As long as you do not double-vote, it will be okay. I will make an updated picture as well, if I have to :) I am ARC and I will see you next time! SEE YA! :D Category:Blog posts